Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In many sporting events it is the job of a referee or an umpire to assess penalties to a player or a team for infractions of rules during play. For example in the game of football, after a play has commenced, there often occur rule infractions by one or more players of either of the two competing teams. It is customary for one or more referees to drop a handkerchief, termed a flag, on the ground upon the referee's observation of a rules infraction. Quite often, a television viewer can see what they perceive as an infraction but the actual game referee did not observe the same thing.
A Majority of the fans viewing the sporting event in television would like to become more involved in the sporting event. Hence there is a need for a gaming device that can be utilized by a viewer for keeping track of infractions observed during the sporting event. In addition, it would be desirable to have a device that has the capability to allow the viewer to throw their own flag for their own satisfaction, or to simply keep track of the actual penalties that the game referees have deemed official. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.